The Girl With The Witchblade
by wildcats2016
Summary: Gabi is the girl with the witchblade that fights to stop bad people and evil too. Gabi and Troy are looking for love too. Will Troy and Gabriella end up engaged and fighting evil together in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella decided to get ready to do her walk around the city before she went to meet her friend Taylor at the bar. Gabriella put on the clothes she had picked out to wear. Gabriella then did her hair and put a little bit of make up on. After she got finished getting ready, she put the bracelet with the witchblade back on. Gabriella then put her black leather Jacket on before grabbing her keychain which had both the house and motorcycle keys on it. She left the house and made sure it was locked up. Gabriella got on her motorcycle and left to do her rounds.

Mean while Troy had just got off work and was going home for the night. Troy wished everyday that he would find some one to love. Troy was walking home from work, when some one grabbed him and pulled him into the alley. The person who grabbed him, asked him for his money and if he had see a girl with the witchblade around. Troy told the person holding him against the wall that he had no money and that he has not seen the girl with the witchblade. The person started hitting Troy several times and asked him again. Troy kept telling him the same thing. Every time the person holding him hit his stomache he would scream for help.

Gabriella was just getting ready to go to the bar when she heard some one scream for help. She look at her bracelet with the witch blade in it and saw it blinking. So Gabriella followed the screaming to the alley and saw Troy being held against a wall. She then saw the person holding Troy, hit and punch him again in the stomache. Gabriella look at Troy and decided to rescue him. So Gabriella pulled the person off of Troy. The person who had been holding Troy told Gabriella that he was not going to leave Troy alone till he got the money from him. Gabriella then told the person that he gave no chose but to stop him.

Troy was sitting on the ground trying to get his breath back. Troy then looked up to see Gabriella beating the crap out of the person. Troy was glad that she save him from that person. Troy was just watch Gabriella, when he realized that the girl fighting is his soulmate. Troy wanted to know the girl's name. So Troy finally got his breath back, but he could hardly move though. Troy then saw Gabriella's one hand with the witchblade out. Troy then heard the person that had grab him say to Gabriella, your the girl with the witchblade. Gabrielle finished the person off by killing him and then she burn is his body so no one would find them.

Gabriella went over to Troy to see if he was okey. Gabriella told Troy her name and he told her his. Gabriella help Troy up and told him that she was taking him back to her house. So they went to her motorcyle and got on it. Gabriella and Troy arrived at her house and got off the motorcyle. Gabriella help Troy into her house and took him to her bedroom. She had Troy lay down on her bed. Gabriella took Troy's tshirt off him to look at his chest and stomache from being hit and punch. Gabriella told Troy it does not look to bad. So she went to get a ice pack and place it on his bruise stomache.

Gabriella went into her bathroom to get ready for bed. She came back out of her bathroom and went over to her bed. Gabriella kept her bracelet on with the witchblade in it. Gabriella covered her and Troy up with her blankets. Troy looked over at Gabriella and said to her thank you for saving me. Gabriella smiled at Troy and told him she was happy to save him. Gabriella out of the blue gave Troy a goodnight kiss on the lips, which he had respond back too. They both went to sleep for the night and dreamed about each other too.

The next morning Gabriella woke up and saw Troy was sleeping still. She got up and went to the bathroom to shower and get dressed for the day. Gabriella knew she and Troy had just meant, but she felt a connection with him. Gabriella decide she was going to asked him to come live with wanted to get to know Troy and have him get to know her too. So Gabriella went to the kitchen to make breakfast for them. While she was making breakfast, she heard some one knocking on her door. So she went to answer the door to see Taylor standing in front of her. She let Taylor into her house and went back to the kitchen with Taylor following her.

Taylor asked Gabriella why she did not show up at the bar last night. Gabriella told Taylor she was sorry she did not come to the bar last night. Taylor then asked her why she did not call to tell her that she was not coming to the bar. Gabriella said to Taylor she was busy and that she had forgot to call her. While Gabriella and Taylor were talking in the kitchen, Troy had woke up.

Troy at first did not know where he was at, but then he remember he was at Gabriella's house. Troy got up slowly because his stomache was sore from being hit and punch. Troy went to the bathroom and took a shower before getting dressed back into the clothes he wore yesterday. Troy was happy that he did not have to work that day or the next day. Troy left the bedroom and went to the kitchen to see Gabriella cooking breakfast and talking to her friend. Gabriella saw Troy standing in the kitchen door way and went over to him. Troy leaned down to give Gabriella a kiss on the lips. While Troy and Gabriella were kissing each other on the lips, Taylor turned around in her chair and was in shock to see her friend Gabriella kissing a guy.

Taylor cleared her throat and they pulled away from the kiss to get some air. Gabriella interduce Troy to her friend Taylor. Troy shook Taylor's hand and then said he was going to lay back down because of his stomache. Gabriella told him breakfast would be ready soon. So Troy went to the living room to lay on her couch ,while he was waiting to eat breakfast. Gabriella went back to the stove and finished making breakfast. Taylor asked Gabriella where she meant Troy at. Gabriella told Taylor she meant him last night when she saved him from a person beating him up. Taylor told Gabriella she had to go because she was meeting her boyfriend Chad for breakfast.

Gabriella turn the stove off and put the food on the plate. She went to the living room to see Troy laying on the couch. Troy's blue eyes meant her chocolate brown eyes. Troy sat up to eat his breakfast. After they finished eating their breakfast, she put the plates in the sink. Gabriella went back over to Troy and asked him if he want to move in with her. Troy was shocked that Gabriella had asked him to move in. Troy told Gabriella that he would love to move in. So they left her house and went to his apartment to get his stuff. Troy and Gabriella arrived at the building his apartment was in. They went inside and up to his apartment. Once they were inside his apartment ,they started packing his stuff. Troy went to the bedroom to get his clothes and stuff.

Gabriella notice Troy did not have much stuff. Once they got all his stuff loaded in the uhal they had rented, they went back to her house to unload it. Troy and Gabriella got all his stuff in her house. Gabriella asked Troy if he wanted help unpacking. Troy told Gabriella that he needed some help. So three hours later Troy's stuff was upacked and put a way. Troy and Gabriella sat on the couch to talk and get to know each other better. Troy asked Gabriella how she became the witchblade girl. Gabriella told Troy it is a long story to tell. Troy said he had all day and told her to go a head and tell him. So Gabriella got ready to tell her story how she became the witchblade girl.

Please Review!

A/N I hope you people will like this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy was waiting for Gabriella to tell him the story how she became the girl with the witchblade. Gabriella started telling Troy her story about how she became the girl with the witchblade. She told Troy that she never had expect that she would become the girl with the witchblade, when she was a teenager. Gabriella told Troy that when she was sixteen her dad had died in a car accident. She told Troy it took her a while to get over her dads death. Gabriella said to Troy that he Mom had dove herself into her work and never spent hardly any more time with her.

Troy asked Gabriella if her mom ever got over her dads death. Gabriella told him that her mom was working more and never really mourn her dads death. Gabriella also told him that her mom would go out at night and would be gone for several hours. Troy said to Gabriella what happen to your mom. Gabriella had tears in her eyes and told him that her mom died a few months after her dads death. Gabriella said to Troy that her mom overdose on sleeping pills. Gabriella told Troy after her mom died, that it took her a while to get over it too. Gabriella said that a friend of her parents came to her one day to tell her something. Gabriella told Troy that the friend of parents had told her that her parents were keeping a secret from and that it was time to tell her now that both her parents were gone. Gabriella told Troy that the friend told her she was the girl with the witchblade that would be stopping the bad people. But she also said to Troy that she was told by the friend that she would find her soulmate when the time was right. after she got done telling Troy her story, she asked him about his story.

Troy told Gabriella that he was a loner in school and that he never went out with any the the girls in high school. Troy told Gabriella that when he was sixteen he had lost his dad too. Gabriella asked Troy how his dad died. Troy told Gabriella that his dad had gotten into a car accident and died two days later in the hospital. Troy told Gabriella that it took a while for him to get over it. Troy said that his mom had gotten dispressed and was now living with her sister.

Troy told Gabriella he does visit his mom when he can. Gabriella asked Troy if he had see his mom yet. Troy said to Gabriella that he was going to see his mom tomorrow and asked Gabriella if she would go with him. Gabriella told Troy that she would love to come with him. Troy finish tell Gabriella his story. Troy asked Gabriella if she owuld go on a date tonight with him. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go on a date with him.

So that night they got ready for their date. They left the house and got on her motorcylce. They went to a restraunt and had some dinner together. After they had finished eating dinner, they paid for the food and left the restraunt. Gabriella took Troy to the place she goes to, when she wants some peace and quiet. While they were at the cabin , they did some kissing on the lips. After wards they went back to the house. Once they were inside the house, Troy asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend and she told Troy she would love to be his girlfriend.

So Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other passionate on the lips. Troy picked Gabriella up and carried her to the bedroom. Troy and Gabriella pulled away from the kiss to get some air. Gabriella asked Troy to make love to her and he asked her if she was sure. Gabriella told Troy she was sure and went back to kissing him. They started taking their clothes off of each other. They got under the blankets and went back to kissing each other on the lips.

Troy entered his hard cock into Gabriella's wet pussy. They both moaned at the same time. Once Troy knew he was fully in her, he began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella moaned and said Troy s name each time he thrusted in and out of her pussy. Gabriella whispered in Troy's ear and told him to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella has asked him to do. Troy was thrusting in out of Gabriella's pussy fast and hard. Troy was moaning and saying Gabriella's name the whole time he was fucking her pussy.

Troy and Gabriella continued making love. They were both moaning and saying each others names the whole time they were making love. Before long they both came at the same time and then collapsed on each other. Once Troy was done spilling his seed into Gabriella, he pulled his soft cock out of her pussy. Troy lay next to Gabriella and said to her that it was amazing and incredible too. Gabriella said to Troy that it was. Troy and Gabriella made love a couple more times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love before getting up to take a shower got dressed for the day and then they went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. After they ate some breakfast, they went to the living room to talk some more. Gabriella asked Troy about what his mom was like before she got depressed. Troy told Gabriella that his mom always made good meals and would spend time with him. He also told Gabriella that his mom was always on his side when his dad was still said to Gabriella that his mom was not the same after his dad had died. Gabriella said to Troy that he must love his mom alot.

Troy told Gabriella that he does love his mom and that he just wish that she would get out of her depression is all. Gabriella told Troy that she hope his mom comes out of her depression too. Troy and Gabriella shared a few kisses on the lips. Troy asked Gabriella if she still wanted to come with him, to see his mom. Gabriella told Troy that she still wanted to come with him, to see his mom. So that afternoon they went to go see his mom. Gabriella could not wait to meet Troy's mom that day.

They arrived at his aunt's house, where is mom had been staying at. Troy knock on the soor and his aunt answered the door. Troy's aunt was happy to see him and she told him that his mom has been wanting to see him. So Troy and Gabriella went inside his aunt's house. Troy interduced Gabriella to his aunt. Troy;s aunt asked Troy where he meant Gabriella and he told her that she saved him fro mgetting beaten up. Troy's aunt thank Gabriella for saving her nephew from getting beaten up. Troy and Gabriella went to the living room after talking to his aunt. Troy and Gabriella saw his mom sitting in the chair. Troy walked over to his mom and gave her a hug before interducing Gabriella to her. Lucille saw her son come over to her and was happy to see him.

Troy interduced Gabriella to his mom. Gabriella said hi to Troy's mom and asked her if it would be okey for her to give her a hug. Lucille let Gabriella give her a hug. Troy said to his mom and Gabriella that he was going to go to the bathroom and would be right back. Lucille like her son Troy's girlfriend and decided to talk with her. Lucille also relized that Troy's dad would not want her to be depressed and would want her to be their for their son Troy. Gabriella told Troy's mom if she want some one to talk that she is a good listener. So that day Lucille told Gabriella why she had been depress for so long. Gabriella let Troy's mom cry in her arms and knew that she was finally letting it out. Lucille had fell asleep in Gabriella's arms.

Troy's aunt was amazed how Gabriella got her sister Lucille to finally open up and let it all out. Troy's aunt was happy that Troy and Gabriella were together as a couple. Troy came out of the bathroom and saw his aunt and Gabriella lay his mom down on the couch. Gabriella put a blanket on Lucille before leaving the living room with Troy;s aunt. Troy's aunt told her nephew what his girlfriend did for his mom. Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the lips and then said thank you to her. Gabriella told Troy and his aunt that she has a feeling that his mom will come out of her depression now.

Troy's aunt asked her nephew Troy and Gabriella if they want to stay for dinner. Troy and Gabriella told his Aunt they would love to stay for dinner. So that night they had dinner with his mom and aunt. Lucille was talking with her son Troy and Gabriella for awhile. Lucille asked her son Troy and Gabriella if they would come with her to the cemetery. Troy and Gabriella told his mom they would come with her to the cemetery to visit his dads grave. Lucille gave her son Troy and Gabriella a hug. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that she was going to bed now and that she would see them tomorrow. Troy and Gabriella said goodnight to his mom and said they would see her tomorrow. Lucille went to bed with a smile on her face. Troy and Gabriella gave his aunt a hug too and said goodbye to her before they went out the door.

Troy asked Gabriella if she had to her walk around. Gabriella told Troy she better do her walk around now. Gabriella asked Troy if he wanted to come with her on the walk around. Troy told Gabriella that he would love to come with her. So they did the walk around and then went back to their house for the night. Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and started kissing each other on the lips. Things started to get really heated between them. They took each others clothes off. They got under the blankets and continued kissing each other on the lips. Troy line his hard cock and entered Gabriella's wet pussy. They both moaned at the same time. Once he knew he was fully inside her, he began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella went by Troy's ear and told him to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do. Troy was thrusting in and out of her pussy fast and hard. They were both moaning and saying each others names the whole time they were making love.

Before long they both came at the same time and then collapsed on each other. Troy pulled his soft cock out of Gabriella's pussy after he was done spilling his seed in her. Troy and Gabriella kiss each other on the lips. Troy pulled Gabriella closed to him and she put her head on his bare chest. They both fell asleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day. They went to the kitchen to make something to eat. Why they were eating their breakfast, Gabriella asked Troy if he wanted to be with her when she fights the bad people. Troy told Gabriella he would love to go with her when she has to fight the bad people. Troy ask Gabriella if she would train him to fight, so that he can help her fight the bad people. Gabriella told Troy that she would train him, so he can fight bad people with her.

Please Review

A/N The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella going with his mom to the cemetery to visit his dads grave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella took Troy to the room where she trains. She told Troy they have to first warm up before they train. So after they had warmed up, she first started Troy on the basics. Gabriella show him how to bring the person down. Gabriella showed Troy how to flip a bad person over too. So they train for two hours before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a t-shirt and pants before they left their bedroom. Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink.

Gabriella asked Troy what time he want to go get his mom , to take her to the cementery. Troy told Gabriella they can go get his mom around 1:30pm, to take her to the cemetery. Gabriella asked Troy what he wanted to do till time to go get his mom. Troy told Gabriella that they can watch a few movie till time to go get his mom. So they watch two movies and then put the tv back on regular tv before shutting it off. Troy and Gabriella made sure they had their keys to their house and then left the house. They got in Troy's car and left for his aunt's house to pick his mom up. So a half hour later they showed up at his aunts house. They got out of the car and went up to the door. They knocked on the door and Troy's aunt Renee answered it. Troy and Gabriella went into the house and then asked his aunt Renee if his mom was ready.

Lucille was ready to go to the cemetery, to visit her husbands walked in the living room to see her son Troy and his girlfriend Gabriella waiting for her. Troy saw his mom come into the living room and went to give her a hug. Gabriella also went over to give Lucille a hug too. Troy and Gabriella asked his mom if she was ready leave for the cemetery. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that she was ready to go to the cemetery to visit his dads grave. So Lucille told her sister Renee that she would not be gone long. So Troy and Gabriella with his mom left the house and got into the car. Gabriella let Troy's mom sit up front with her son Troy. Gabriella got into the back seat and close her door.

They left Troy's aunts house and headed to the cemetery where his dad was buried. Lucille asked Gabriella how she has been doing. Gabriella told Troy mom she has been doing good. So a hour later they arrived at the cemetery. Troy asked his mom if she was sure that she was ready to visit his dads grave. Lucille told her son Troy that she was ready and that it is something she has to do. So they got out of the car and headed to Troy's dads grave. When they goit to Jacks grave, they place some flowers on it. Gabriella decided to give Troy and his mom some time alone at his dads grave. Gabriella decided to go visit her dads grave too. So Gabriella found her dads grave not far from where Troy's dad was buried. Gabriella talk to her dads grave and told him about her and Troy being together. Gabriella also told her dad she was sorry that she had not been coming to visit his grave.

Troy and his mom talk to his dads grave for awhile. Troy then notice that Gabriella was no longer beside him and he looked around the cemetery. Troy then saw Gabriella at a grave talking to it. Troy told his mom he would be right back. Troy asked his mom if she would be alright alone for a little bit. Lucille told her son Troy she would be fine and that she did want to have a little bit of alone time at his dads grave. So Troy left his mom for a little bit and went over to where Gabriella was at. Gabriella looked up to see Troy next to her. Troy asked her who grave she was talking too. Gabriella told Troy that this grave they are at is her dads grave. Gabriella told Troy that she had not visited her dads grave for awhile because she had been busy.

Troy and Gabriella went back over to his mom at his dads grave. Lucille told her son Troy that she said goodbye to his dad but that she would see him again one day. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that she was ready to go back home to her sister Renee. So they went back to the car and got back in. They head back To Troy's aunt's house. Once they were back at his aunt Renee's house , they got out of the car and went into the house. Lucille told her son Troy that she was going to lay down and take a nap. Lucille asked Troy and Gabriella to stay for dinner. Troy and Gabriella told his mom they would stay for dinner. Troy mom went to her room and layed down to take a nap. Troy and Gabriella went to the living room, where his aunt Renee was at. Troy told his aunt Renee that he and Gabriella were staying for dinner.

Troy told Gabriella he was going to go to the bathroom and that he would be right back. While Troy was going to the bathroom, Renee asked Gabriella if she had been crying. Gabriella told Troy's aunt Renee that she visited her dads grave while they were at the cemetery. Renee asked Gabriella what happen to her dad. Gabriella told Troy's aunt Renee that her dad died in a car accident. Renee was shock to learn that Gabriella's dad died in a car accident, just like Troy's dad. Gabriella told Renee that she had not visited her dads grave for a while. Renee asked Gabriella what her dad was like. Gabriella started telling Troy's aunt Renee about her dad and what he was like when he was alive. Troy came back into the living room and heard Gabriella tell his aunt about her dad. So Troy sat down next to Gabriella and let her continue telling his aunt Renee about her dad.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gabriella had finished telling Troy's aunt Renee about her dad. Renee asked Gabriella what happen to her mom. Gabriella told Troy's aunt Renee that her mom died of a over dose on sleeping pills. Renee was shock to learn that Gabriella's mom had foed from a over dose of sleeping pills. Renee asked Gabriella what her mom was like and how her parents got told Troy's aunt Renee about what her mom was like and how her parents got together.

After Gabriella got done telling Troy's aunt Renee about her parents, she asked Troy if they could watch some tv till time for dinner. Renee went to start making dinner. Lucille woke up a few minutes later and came out of her bedroom. Lucille went to the living room to see her son Troy and his girlfriend Gabriella watching tv. Troy looked away from the tv and saw his mom sit down next to him on the couch. Tory asked his mom if she had a good nap. Lucille told her son Troy that she did have a good nap. Troy was happy to have his girlfriend Gabriella on one side of him and his mom on the other. They watch the tv till Renee told them that dinner was ready.

Renee had finished making dinner and went to tell them that dinner was and Gabriella with his mom went to the dining room table and sat down. Renee brought the food to the dining room table and they dished their food up. They all ate their dinner in peace. After they finished eating dinner, they went back to the living room to visit. Lucille talked with her son Troy and Gabriella just stay quiet. Renee came in the room and asked Gabriella if she wanted to help her with washing the dishes. Gabriella told Renee she would like to help her. So Gabriella went with Renee to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Troy and his mom spend a little bit of alone time together.

Gabriella and Renee had finished washing the dishes and were now sitting for a while. Renee and Gabriella did a little bit more talking. Renee asked Gabriella if she has visited her moms grave. Gabriella told Renee that her mom is buried next to her dad. Gabriella told Renee that she has not talk to her mom grave, because she is still mad at her. Renee asked Gabriella why she was still mad at her mom, even though she is gone. Gabriella told Renee that she thinks her mom purposely over dosed on sleeping pills. Renee said to Gabriella that it could have been a accident too. Gabriella thought about what Renee had just said to her. Gabriella told Renee that she now when she is ready that she will forgive her mom in time. Gabriella also said to Renee when she is ready to then she will talk to her moms grave then. Gabriella and Renee finished talking and left the kitchen together.

Troy saw his girlfriend Gabriella coming over to him. Gabriella sat down next to Troy and he took her in his arms to hold her. Gabriella was trying not to cry about her mom being gone, Gabriella was still thinking it was her fault that her mom over dosed on the sleeping pills in the first place. But part of Gabriella knew her dad was more at fault then her. Gabriella started crying in Troy's arms. Lucille had came back from the bathroom and saw Gabriella crying in her son Troy's arms. Troy asked his aunt Renee what had happen in the kitchen. Renee to her nephew Troy that they were talking about her mom. Renee told her nephew Troy what Gabriella had told her.

Lucille asked her son Troy why his girlfriends was crying her eyes out. Tory told his mom about Gabriella's dad dying and then her mom dying from a overdose. Lucille said that is terrible for her to lose her parents like that. Gabriella finally stop crying and looked up at Troy. Troy asked Gabriella if she was okey. Gabriella todl Troy that she was fine now. Lucille gave Gabriella a hug too. Troy was thinking of asking his mom if she wanted to come live with him and Gabriella. Lucille saw that her son was in thought about something. Troy and Gabriella told his mom and aunt that they were going to head home for the night and that they would come see them tomorrow.

Troy and Gabriella left his aunts house after saying goodnight to his mom and aunt Renee. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to do her rounds. Gabriella todl Troy she was not up for making the rounds and she would make up for it some other night. So the ywent back to their apartment. They went insid e their apartment and went to their bedroom. Troy and Gabriella shared a few passionate kisses on the lips. They end up making out, which got really heated. They took each other clothes off and got under the blankets too. Troy sucked on one of Gabriella's breast, while rubbing the other one. Troy then switched and did the same with the other breast, Gabriella had moaned the whole time. Troy then lined his hard cock to Gabriella's entrance.

Troy enter is hard cock into Gabriella's wet pussy. Once he knew that his hard cock was fully in her, he began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella moaned and said Troy's name. Gabriella said to Troy in his ear to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do. Troy was moaning and saying Gabriella's name while fucking her pussy. Troy was thrusting his hard cok in her pussy fast and hard. They were both moaning and saying each other's names, while making love. Before long they came at the same time and collapsed on each other. Troy pulled his soft cock out of Gabriella's pussy after spilling his seed in her. Troy layed next to Gabriella and pulled her closed to him. Troy and Gabriella fell asleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Gabriella woke up before Troy and got up to take a shower. She got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast for her and Troy to woke up not long after Gabriella had went down stairs. Troy notice that Gabriella was not in bed with him. Troy got up and took a shower too. He got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen. When he enter the kitchen, he saw Gabriella cooking breakfast for them. He went over to Gabriella and said good morning to her.

Troy and Gabriella gave each other a good morning kiss. Gabriella had finished cooking their breakfast and shut the stove burner off. Troy and Gabriella dishged their breakfast up and went to the table. They sat down and ate their breakfast. After they got done eating their breakfast, they put their dishes in the sink. Troy and Gabriella then went to the training room and started doing their warm up work out. Gabriella taught Troy how to knock the bad or evil person off their feet. She also taught Troy how to flip the bad or evil person too. So they train for two hours and then went to take a shower together. While they were in the shower, they made love twice, before getting out. They got dressed in comfortable clothes for the day.

Troy and Gabriella decided to go visit his mom that day too. So they left the house and went over to his aunt Renee's house to see his mom again. They arrived at his aunt Renee's house and got out of the car. The ywent up to the door and knocked on it. Renee answered the door and saw her nephew Troy and his girlfriend Gabriella standing in front of her. She let them into the house and they went to thel iving room where is mo mwas watching tv. Lucille looked a way from the tv and saw her son Troy and Gabriella come into the living room. Lucille was happy that they came to visit her.

So Troy and Gabriella sat down on the couch and asked his mom how she was doing. Luiclle told her son Troy and Gabriella that she is doing good. So most of the day they visited with his mom. Lucille asked Troy and Gabriella if the ywould stay for dinner. Troy and Gabriella told his mom they would stay for dinner. So that evening they had dinner with his mom and aunt Renee. After dinner Troy and Gabriella visit his mom for another two hours before they left to go home for the night. Troy and Gabriella left his aunt's house and went to do their walk around before they went back home. As they were doing the walk around, they heard some one scream for help.

Troy and Gabriella went running and got to the their friend Kelsi in time. Gabriella pulled the guy off of Kelsi. Troy was beating the other two guys that had been holding Kelsi against the wall. Gabriella was beating the guy she had pulled off of Kelsi. Gabriella's witchblade came out and that is when she knew that he was a demon. Gabriella killed the demon with her witchblade. Gabriella cleaned the witchblade and then set the demon on fire. Troy knock both the guys out and went over to Kelsi to see if she was okey. Kelsi thanked Troy and Gabriella for rescuing her in time. Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella that they were going to rape her. Gabriella and Troy told Kelsi they will never get the chance to rape her.

Troy and Gabriella asked their friend Kelsi what she was doing out. Kelsi told her friends Troy and Gabriella that she and Ryan had got into a fight. Troy and Gabriella asked Kelsi to come stay with them for tonight. So Kelsi went home with Troy and Gabriella. Mean while Ryan was missing his fiance Kelsi. He wished they had not had that fight. Ryan just wanted Kelsi back in his arms. Ryan decided to go look for Kelsi and tell her he was sorry for thinking she was cheating on him. So Ryan left his house and went looking for Kelsi.

Troy and Gabriella with Kelsi arrived at the house and went inside. Kelsi thanked Troy and Gabriella for letting her stay with and Gabriella told Kelsi that she is their friend. Troy and Gabriella asked Kelsi why she and Ryan had a fight in the first place. Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella that Ryan thinks she is cheating on him, when she is not. Kelsi also told Troy and Gabriella that she is two months pregnant with Ryan's child. Troy and Gabriella asked Kelsi if Ryan knows she is pregnant. Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella that her fiance Ryan does not know yet. Troy and Gabriella asked Kelsi if she and Ryan are engaged to be married. Kelsi said to Troy and Gabriella that she and Ryan had got engaged two months ago.

Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella that she was going to tell Ryan she was pregnant, but then they got into a fight before she could tell him. Troy and Gabriella asked kelsi if she still loves and wants to be with Ryan. Kelsi said to Troy and Gabriella that she does still love Ryan and wants to be with him too. Troy and Gabriella said to Kelsi that they hope she and Ryan can work things out then. So they decided to watch a movie together before they went to bed.

Ryan went to Troy and Gabriella to see if they had see his fiance Kelsi. Ryan arrived at Troy and Gabriella's house and knocked on the door. Troy heard a knock on the door and so he went to answer the door. When Troy open the door, he saw Ryan standing in front of him with a worried look on his face. Troy let Ryan in the houseand shut the door. Ryan asked Troy if he and Gabriella had seen his fiance Kelsi. Troy told Ryan that Kelsi is in the living room with Gabriella. Troy told Ryan that Kelsi was almost raped. Troy told Ryan that he and Gabriella save Kelsi from getting raped. Ryan thanked Troy for saving his fiance Kelsi. Ryan asked if he could see his fiance Kelsi. Troy took Ryan to the living room and got Kelsi's attention. Kelsi looked a way from the movie and saw Ryan standing next to Troy.

Kelsi got up from the couch and ran over to Ryan in tears. Ryan told Kelsi he was sorry for thinking she was cheating on him and for fighting with her. Kelsi told Ryan she was sorry for thinking he was cheating on her too and for fighting. Ryan and Kelsi shared a kiss on the lips. Kelsi then told Ryan that she is two months pregnant with his child. Ryan was in shock at first but then he had a smile on his face. Ryan and Kelsi finished watching the movie with Troy and Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella asked Ryan and Kelsi if they would like to stay the night. Ryan and Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella they would love to stay the night.

After they finished watching the movie, they all went to bed. Ryan and Kelsi went to the guess bedroom and they made love twice before they went to sleep for the night. Troy and Gabriella also made love twice before they went sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love, before taking a shower got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast for them and their friends too. While they were finishing making breakfast, Ryan and Kelsi had woke up and got dressed for the went down stairs to the kitchen to see what was for breakfast. Troy and Gabriella saw Ryan and Kelsi come into the kitchen. Ryan and Kelsi asked Troy and Gabriella what was for breakfast. Troy and Gabriella told them that they were having scramble eggs and bacon with toast for breakfast. So they sat down at the table and ate their breakfast. After they got done eating breakfast, they put the dishes in the sink. Gabriella told Troy she was going to wash the dishes later. So Troy asked Gabriella if they were going to do some training. Gabriella told Troy that they are going to do a little bit of training. Ryan and Kelsi asked Troy and Gabriella what they were talking about. Troy and Gabriella told Ryan and Kelsi that they train to fight bad and evil people. Ryan and Kelsi asked if they could train with them too. Troy and Gabriella told their friends Ryan and Kelsi that they can train with them.

So they got changed in their training clothes and went to the training room together. They first did their warm ups,before they started their training. Troy and Gabriella showed Ryan and Kelsi the basics firsts. They trained for two hours and then stopped for the day. Troy and Gabriella asked Ryan and Kelsi if they would want to live with them. Ryan and Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella that they would love to live with them. So Troy and Gabriella asked Ryan and Kelsi if they wanted to come look at house with them. Ryan and Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella that they would love to come look at houses with them. So they took a shower and got dressed back into the clothes they were in before. They then left the flat together and got into the car. They left the flat and went to meet the realitor, that was helping them find a bigger house to live in. So they arrived at the relitors office and got of the car. They went into the office together and the realitor saw them. The realitor came over to them and asked how she could help them. Troy and Gabriella told the realitor that they would like to find a big house to live in.

So the realitor told Troy and Gabriella that she had a few big houses that were for sale, that they could look at. So they left the relitors office and got int othe car. They followed the realitor to eat of the house that they are looking at. The first two big houses they looked at, they did not like them and so they went to look at the next house. They got to the third house and look at it. They did not like it either and so they went to the fourth house. Troy and Gabriella fell in love with the first house and so did their friends Ryan and Kelsi. So they bought the house they were standing in. They filled the paper work out and then got the keys to the house. So they went to get their stuff from their flat and then they were going to take Ryan and Kelsi to get their stuff from the apartment they had been renting. So that day they got moved into their new house and then went shopping for furniture and stuff.

Once they were settled in their house, the four of them went out to dinner that night. After they had got done eating dinner, they decided to go see a movie that night. So they went to the movie theater and saw the movie City Of Bones. After the movie was over,they headed for home. Troy and Gabriella with their friends Ryan and Kelsi got back to the house and went inside. Ryan and Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella that they were going to go to bed and would see them in the morning. So Troy and Gabriella waited till they knew that their friends Ryan and Kelsi were asleep before they went out to do their patrol. So after they did their patrol, they went back to the house for the night. Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and made love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N Sorry this Chapter is short, but it is just a filler. The next chapter should be a little bit longer.


End file.
